Distraction
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Quand les yeux d'un petit pervers s'égare sur un corps plus qu'engageant...


Couple : Kensei - Shinji

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo

Rating : T

Résumé : Quand les yeux d'un petit pervers s'égare sur un corps plus qu'engageant...

_____________________________________

Shinji s'ennuyait. Il voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant pour le sortir de son manque de motivation épouvantable. Les autres vizards étaient chacun dans leur coin, à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient, quoiqu'ils avaient quand même plus d'entrain que le p'tit blond.

Lisa et Love se lisaient des bouquins, se les échangeant à tour de rôle. Rose pensée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hiyori regardait méchamment la poutre qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine tête, alors qu'elle essayait de rattraper sa tong qui s'était échappée. Hachigen et Mashiro se parlaient distraitement, la jeune fille étant un peu dans les nuages. Et Kensei .... venait juste de passer devant lui.

Shinji fronça les sourcils, tout en gardant un visage d'intense inexpression, et suivit des yeux son camarade. Il se dirigeait vers le coin douche... oh... intéressant. Le blond étira un petit sourire pervers et une lueur malicieuse brilla au fond de ses yeux.

Alors que Kensei franchissait la porte séparant la grande salle où se déroulait leur entrainement et tous leurs trucs de vizards, de la salle réservé à leurs entretien du corps, Shinji se leva, tel un petit renard, pour ce déplacer rapidement mais discrètement vers l'endroit où se trouvait déjà Kensei.

La pièce était aménagé à merveille pour les petits vicieux. Elle était petite et carré. Le coin lavage (ce qui est intéressant) se trouvait plus vers la gauche et prenait facilement la moitié de la pièce, il était séparé de l'endroit soin et l'endroit sale, par un mur de brique (pas très classe chez les vizards!) de pas plus d'1m50.

Shinji se rapprocha de se mur, où il pouvait déjà entrevoir son ami. Il se cacha derrière, ne laissant ressortir que ses petits yeux de calculateur mais surtout de gros voyeur.

Kensei n'avait encore rien enlevé, ce qui déçu un peu le blond qui se plaignit qu'il devrait encore patienter pour enfin avoir quelque choses d'intéressant à voir et qui sait, peut-être que plus tard, à avoir.

L'attente ne fut pas trop longue pour Shinji. Après avoir ouvert les robinets du bain, ce qui avait surpris le blond mais qui l'avait aussi ravi au plus au point dans la seconde d'après, Kensei commença à se déshabiller.

Shinji se concentra rapidement pour ne rien perdre de la scène. Déjà que Kensei était hyper canon avec des vêtements, et du point de vue d'un homme tel que Shinji, alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être sans. Il avait hâte de voir.

Kensei, totalement inconscient des yeux l'observant en douce, entreprit de se défaire de son débardeur. Il laissa alors voir, surtout au pervers cacher derrière le mur, une peau légèrement mate où se dessinait des muscles excessivement bien fait, puissant et régulier. Shinji sentit la chaleur lui venir au joues quand Kensei passa délicatement sa main sur son bas ventre pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon.

En même temps qu'il défaisait son bouton et sa braguette, il s'aida de ses pieds pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et chaussettes (trop habile!). Shinji s'accrocha au rebord du mur et fixa très intensément son ami en ouvrant de très grand yeux. Il dégluti péniblement quand Kensei débuta la descente de son pantalon, il pouvait déjà voir un bout de son caleçon (noir évidemment).

Une fois le pantalon totalement enlevé, Shinji était au summum de l'excitation. Son corps était tellement parfait, les muscles qui le recouvrait le rendait si séduisant, en plus il avait une taille et un poids qui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus stimulant.

Shinji avait chaud de partout, un petit problème à son entre-jambe le faisait se tortiller dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivé, implacable, sur son ami, ou du moins sur le corps de son ami. Et à la façon dont Kensei se tenait et se touchait, on aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de pousser le blond dans ses dernières limites. D'ailleurs Shinji n'en était pas loin, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle. Au moins il ne pouvait plus se plaindre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Kensei passa délicatement le bouts de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, et l'accompagnant dans sa descente, se baissa. Shinji ne put rien voir de piquant, vu que Kensei était face à lui, jusqu'à que la victime de voyeurisme se relève. Le blond en laissa tomber sa mâchoire et se mis à rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Il du poser, ou plutôt appuyer, sa main sur son intimité pour ne pas se laisser aller, sinon il y avait de grande chance que Kensei se retrouve plaqué contre le sol, et là, Shinji pouvait être sur d'avoir des ennuis avec lui plus tard. C'est qu'il était assez fier le Kensei.

La baignoire se trouvant au fond de la petite pièce de lavage, Kensei du se retourner pour pouvoir y aller se détendre. Le blond fronça les sourcils et appuya encore plus fort. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi beau ? Il n'avait pas une imperfection, comment il faisait _lui_ maintenant pour se soulager.

Kensei entra dans la baignoire et souffla de bien-être. Il posa sa tête et ses bras contre les rebords et se laissa aller, fermant les yeux. Il failli sursauter quand un claquement d'eau se fit entendre. Il ouvrit des yeux un peu surpris mais aussi carrément mécontent d'être déranger. Il les posa sur Shinji (il était trop excité pour partir). Kensei fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Pour seul réponse le blond se pencha au-dessus de lui, posa sa main sur son torse et toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes. Kensei ne réagit pas, légèrement surpris. Le blond, n'attendant pas de réactions, continua son exploration et alla lécher du bout de sa langue la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux délicats, avant de bloquer sa tête en appuyant doucement sur sa nuque. Sa bouche n'abandonnant pas le travail, qui était des plus plaisant, était parti chatouillé le bout de l'oreille. Kensei posa sa main sur le torse de son ami.

-Oh .... qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Je déguste!

-Hein ?

Shinji profitant de l'expression plus qu'avantageuse pour les petits excités plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Kensei, et ne demandant pas l'autorisation, y passa sa langue. Kensei se débattant un peu plus cette fois si Shinji dû, à l'aide de sa main libre, le pousser contre la baignoire. Le baiser devint vite puissant par le besoin extrême de se soulager pour l'un et l'incompréhension total pour l'autre. Finalement, Shinji étant suffisamment rassasier pour le moment, relâcha la pression du baiser. Il faut dire que Kensei avait été sur le point de s'étouffer.

-Bordel .... nan mais t'es pas malade,rugit la pauvre victime.

-T'es aussi bon à goûter qu'à voir, répliqua très intelligemment le blond, un sourire en coin.

Kensei ne put rien répondre, trop choqué. Shinji en profita pour sauter dans la baignoire, tout habillé. Il entoura de ses bras le cou de son ami.

-Ça te dirais de te détendre d'une autre façon ?

Kensei réalisant jusqu'où voulait aller le blond, le fusilla du regard et commença à montrer les dents.

-Tu peux rêver Shinji.

-Dis pas ça, j'ai grand besoin de me soulager .... après le striptease que tu m'as fait.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as espionné enfoiré ?

-Oui, répondit le blond tout fier. Au début ça ne devait être qu'une distraction, puis c'est devenu de plus en plus intéressant, continua-t-il, prenant une expression des plus provocante.

- ....

-Je crois que t'as compris que je me fiche que tu sois consentant ou non. Ça pourrait juste être plus pratique pour moi.

-Connard...

-Aller fait pas ton timide, il faut tout les jours s'enrichir de nouvelles expériences tu sais ?

Kensei grimaça. Shinji avait vraiment pété un cable. Il était passer où cet abruti de dragueur _de filles_, à deux balles ? Kensei ne put s'empêcher de reculer quand Shinji s'approcha de lui, son expression n'étant pas des plus rassurante. Un sourire en coin le blond annonça :

-Tu vas aimer mon grand .... t'en fais pas.

Kensei ne put que se coller davantage au rebord de la baignoire, sa main retenant comme elle pouvait le blond. La suite des choses n'allait pas vraiment dans le bon sens selon lui.

________________________

Alors on aime voir le grand Kensei démuni ? C'est qu'il est super rentre dedans le Shinji ^^


End file.
